Mafia PetShop, First Generation
by RoxanneTheGreat
Summary: What would it be like if the first generation had pets? And they were half human! What would stay the same and what would change? Yaoi, (Boy x Boy relations). Back on track! Ideas or plot twists welcome! Don't be afraid to PM anytime. TEMPORARY BETA'ER NEEDED NOW! Since Icefox-sempai needs a break. Revisions and alterations will be made soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Mafia Pet-Shop, First Generation**

**Rating: M, lime now, lemon later.**

**Parings: Lots, like Tsuna x Reborn...Tsunayoshi and Giotto! Yamamoto & Gokudera..your gonna love it! I hope...maybe some 2772!**

**Warnings: Crack, yaoi!, Randomness, occ-ish( I'm like the occ-queen)half-animal half-humans, Cursing, and more!**

**Summary:** **What would it be like if the first generation had pets? And they were half human! What would stay the same and what would change?**

**Other: I edited the first chapter, woo! Enjoy and thanks for your support sempai! ^.^ **

* * *

**Røxanne: I feel complete... * sighs***

**Axel: * whispers* Roxy...I think she's on drugs again...**

**Smack!**

**Axel:Ow!**

**Roxas: go sit in the corner and think about your life!**

**Axel: B-but!**

**Roxas: * glares* Now.**

**Axel: Meep!**

**Reborn: *holds up a sign***

**Disclaimer: she will never own us, only this idea and 13.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Unwanted Vistors **

:;:;:;:;;:;;:;:;;;:;:;:;:;:;;::;;;:;;:;:;;;;:;:::;::::;:;:;:;:;:;::;;::;;:;;:;:;;:;:;:;;:;;;:;:;:;:;:

"Reborn-sama!" A neko with warm honey eyes squeaked, squirming under the others arm, which was wrapped tightly around the brunettes waist. Reborn said nothing and breathed in some of the neko's aroma: vanilla and cream. It contrasted very nicely with his own and natural scent: coffee and spice.

"Hmm..." The man hummed, causing Tsuna to thrash even more.

"You're gonna be late for work Master!" The neko snapped, but it was too cute to be taken seriously. I mean, who would be intimidated by such an adorable face? No one, that's who.

" Five more minutes.." was the black haired males reply. As time passed, so did Reborn's hands until...

Grope~

"HIIE!" Tsuna jumped out of the others arm, heart beating faster. His ears flicked and twitched in embarrassment as his blush spread across his cute face. Reborn chuckled heartily, which made Tsuna even more angry.

" Fine! Be late!" he yelled before promptly stomping out of the room. Once the neko left, Reborn rolled lazily onto his back, waiting for Tsuna to come back with breakfast.

:;:;:;::;:;::;::;::;:;::;::;;:;;:;;::;::;:::;;:;;:;::;:::;::;;::;;::;:;::

Tsuna sighed heavily, rubbing his temples. When was his master gonna learn? Oh that's right, never. As the neko made some coffee and fixed a tray of colorful fruits and toast, he glanced at a picture of his friends, which was located on the wall. Hibari was scowling, Yamamoto was smiling happily like usual, Gokudera seemed irritated, Chrome looked a bit uneasy, Lambo was tugging on Chromes skirt crying about something stupid, Mukuro, of course, was grinning smugly, and his older brother Tsunayoshi...

He was in his animal form up top Tsuna's head looking content. Ever since Giotto adopted Tsunayoshi and Reborn adopted Tsuna, Tsunayoshi was always in his animal form. He couldn't change like everyone else could for some reason. Verde, one of Reborn's friends, is trying to find a cure so Tsunayoshi can live like he should.

A ding alerted Tsuna that his coffee was done. With a soft smile Tsuna grabbed and put on his apron and bounded up the stairs to give his master his morning meal.

:;:;:;:;:;;:;;;;:;;;;:;:;;;:;:;:;::;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;;:;;:;:;:;;:;:;:;:;:;:;

As Tsuna walked back into the room, a scent of coffee and toast wafted in. Reborn grinned and sat up, eying Tsuna up and down." Cute apron..." he purred, causing the neko to flatten his ears and hiss.

"Just eat!"

" Are you on the menu?" Reborn smiled and licked his lips. Just thinking of Tsuna covered in frosting...smothered in whipped cream...ohh-

Reborn stood up, eyes glistening. Tsuna took one step back, watching the other with slightly widened eyes.

"What are you doing, Reborn-sama...?" he whispered looking scared as Reborn's lips tightened to a thin line.

"You..." Reborn gritted through his teeth.

Tsuna's ears twitched as he faintly heard light breathing behind him afraid to turn around, he just tensed his shoulders."Nufufufu...hello, hit-man..." Daemon had appeared out of no where and wrapped his arms around Tsuna's waist, pulling him closer as he whispered," Hello pet...~"

"HIIE!" The neko dropped the silver tray he was holding, seeing the illusionist's smirk widen a fraction out of the corner of his eye. Chills ran up his spine, ears and tail quivering in fright, as a wet tongue gilded gently over his ears shell and matted the fur a little which was followed by a playful nipping.

The warmth of breath ghosting over his sensitive ear disappeared as the object of the warmth was smashed into the wall by an object full of red rage."Nufufufu..." Daemon wheezed, a little out of breath, but was perfectly fine. Reborn's cold eyes narrowed into sharp daggers.

"Don't. Touch. Him." The hit man ground out through tightly clenched teeth, the smug illusionist just smirked.

"Jealous much?" Daemon teased. Now the hand on his neck gripped harder.

Tsuna finally realized what was now happening and ran over to Reborn, tugging at the mans sleeve."Reborn-sama! Stop! You're gonna kill him!" the neko panicked.

"That's what I plan on doing!" Reborn snarled, gripping the others neck harshly. Daemon just laughed.

"Killing a messenger now are we?" His lips curved into a mocking grin at Reborn, who let his fingers loosen just a bit.

"Messenger?" He tilted his head a little in confusion but still held a firm grip on Daemon's throat.

"Of course...~" the bluenette teased, " From Giotto...Byakuran's coming..~"

Reborn dropped Daemon, "Today?!" he raised an eyebrow frowning in disdain.

Tsuna felt a chill run up his spine, making his hair stand on end."Wa-"

" Did someone say Byakuran?~" A white haired male inquired from the doorway, smiling.

* * *

**Røxanne: * smiles like an idiot * **

**13: uhh...review please? **

**Reno: They better **


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Mafia Pet-Shop, Frist Generation**

**Rating: M, lime now, lemon later.**

**Parings: Lots, like Tsuna x Reborn...Tsunayoshi and Giotto! Yamamoto & Gokudera..your gonna love it! I hope...maybe some 2772!**

**Warnings: Crack, yaoi!, Randomness, occ-ish( I'm like the occ-queen)half-animal half-humans, Cursing, and more!**

**Summary:** **What would it be like if the first generation had pets? And they were half human! What would stay the same and what would change? **

**Other: Ideas welcome! And sorry about earlier...I had to delete the chapter I forgot a few paragraphs...T^T **

* * *

**Røxanne: Su-! **

**Axel: * pops up* heyyyy peeps **

**13: Y-you..cut her off! **

**Axel: so-! **

**_Bam! _ **

**13: I think you killed him... **

**Røxanne: Good, one less ass-hat to deal with in this world. **

**Reborn: * clears throat* She dose not own me, or Tsuna if she did I would kill her in her sleep. **

**Reno, 13, and Roxas: Damn! **

**Røxanne: O.o **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Just another day **

"Shi-" a very raggedy looking Giotto skidded into the room, Tsunayoshi, in his cub form on his masters head, yawned lazily like a cat looked should. Reborn looked at the wide eyed Giotto and then Byakuran, 'great...it's a parade in my room' he thought bitterly before sighing, "Tsuna, clean up this mess, then meet me in the living room." the neko nodded and scurried off.

" Let's talk in my living room. Now." The men in the room flinched except Daemon, who disappeared in a puff of smoke once Tsuna left the room. Byakuran's grin grew wider as he and a trembling Giotto followed Reborn into the clean and crisp living area.

They all sat down quietly, the atmosphere thickly tense and deadly. "So..." Reborn began, anger evident in his voice, "What brings you here, Byakuran..?" he spat, eye twitching in mafia boss' smile lit up, eyes cheerful. "Well...I was wondering if you could help me with something..." Byakuran said, a bit too happily, souring the hit-mans mood even more.

"And why would I help you? " he bit out, making poor Giotto almost wet himself.

" You owe me~" the other sang.

Tsuna muttered some very bad things about Daemon for he was the one who made Tsuna drop Reborn's breakfast tray. Trust me it was a bitch to get coffee out of the carpet."Stupid...ass...pineapple.." the neko hissed, on his knees scrubbing the carpet with a wash-cloth." Ouch!" Tsuna squeaked, cutting himself while picking up a jagged piece of broken plate.

"Kufufu...~I'm sorry about my owner, Tsuna...here let me help..~" Murkuro cooed, appearing out of no where, hopefully not the closet. Murkuro grabbed Tsuna's injured finger and began lapping at the blood in a very suggestive manner.

"HIIE!"

With a small pop Mukuro released the neko's wounded finger, licking his lips slowly relishing the sweet taste. "How...Kufufufu...sweet..~" the illusionist chuckled, seeing the others face bloom adorable red.

'How'd he get here in the first place?' the neko thought while noticing Mukuro's ears and tail were very shiny and soft looking...so very slowly, Tsuna reached to touch the kitsune's reddish brown ear. Mukuro's ear twitched. He hated it when people touched him this way, but his Tsuna could touch him in other places too~

"Kufufu... " he grinned at that thought, making Tsuna pull back before he even made contact with the others ear."O-oh...sorry Mukuro-san..but you need to leave.." Tsuna remembered he needed to meet his master in a few minutes.

Tsuna stood up, about to leave the room, but Murkuro would have none of that.

"Oya...~"

Before Tsuna knew it he was being pinned to the wall, hands above his head and eyes leveling with mix matched ones."M-mukuro-san! Let go!" Tsuna yelped.

"Kufufufu...no~ " the kistune attacked the neko's creamy neck loving Tsuna squirm and groan and chant 'N-no! Stop Murkuro-san!' over and over again. Ears quivering and face tinted an eatable shade of pink.

' Shit... ' Reborn cursed, he did owe Byakuran a favor, shit!"I know... " the hit-man knew he shouldn't argue with the mafia boss...it would get ugly quick.

"I knew you see it my way~" Byakuran cheered, while Giotto finally got over how scary Reborn was and spoke.

"Umm...where's Tsuna?"

Reborn suddenly remembered his neko was cleaning Daemons mess, it might take him while..."Relax Giotto, let him take his time..He's fine..." The hit-man murmured, not knowing how wrong he was.

* * *

**Røxanne: AND CUT! XD **

**Reborn:* flips her off * **

**13: Hey! **

**Reborn: * rolls eyes * she dosent mind. **

**13: why I nev- **

**Røxanne: * frowns * Reborn, your sooooo gonna get it later! **

**Reborn: * laughs* sure I am. **

* * *

Heyyyyyy! I hope you enjoyed! And schools great! Thanks for asking, also thanks again icefox-sempai! Your the best! ^.^ plz rate and review! Peace~


	3. Sneak peak!

**[ Sneak Peak ] **

Ok... Sorry that it's short but! Don't fret I'm working on the next chapter! As we speak, Vote on my poll! Tsuna needs a sugar daddy!

* * *

**[Enjoy]**

"Ah!~"

"Did you hear that?!" Giotto said, standing up quickly." I think it was Tsuna!"

Reborn crushed his chairs arm," What?!"

"N-no! I-it's to much I-I'm gonna!"

_Oh shit. _

* * *

_**Røxanne: Oh shit indeed...**  
_

_**Reborn: * takes out a gun* If that pineapple is deflowering MY Tsuna I will- **_

_**Røxanne: Shit! * runs away * **_

_**Reborn: * grins * oh Tsuna~ **_

_**Tsuna: HHIIEE! **_


	4. Info about characters

**[ Information ]**

* * *

Tsuna- Has light brown hair that sticks up, with milky honey eyes and a cute button nose. His ears and tail are tipped in dark brown, and he wears a tuna shaped bell around his neck. He usually meow's and purrs, but normally 'HIIE!''s and squeaks. Also He calls reborn, reborn-sama.

( owner:reborn, species: sky Neko, a rare breed )

Tsunayoshi- Looks like Tsuna but is a little fiercer. He has a short curly gold and red mane around his neck, fur wrist cuffs the same color and a bushy tail tipped in flames. His eyes are shiny amber, and he has ivory teeth and claws. He growls and bares his teeth a lot, plus he calls Giotto, Giotto-sempai.

( owner:Giotto, species: sun lion)

Hibari- Has blueish grey ears and a sleek tail. With calculating sharp onyx eyes. He bites a lot and hates crowds. He has a companion hibird, who is always on hibari's head. He calls alaude, carnivore and others herbivores.

( owner:Alaude, speices: cloud wolf )

Murkuro- Is a sly, reddish brown Kitsune with one red eye and the other blue. And always gets in trouble aka do whatever the six hells he wants(no surprises there..) and back talks to daemon, who he calls Mr. pineapple.

( owner:Daemon, species: mist kitsune, The last of his kind)

Chrome: Is a shy purple door mouse, She was found and saved by Murkuro, But lost her left eye. She respects Daemon, Unlike someone.

( owner:Daemon, species: mist mouse )

Gokudera- Is a hot-headed, Grouchy sliver dog. Who calls Tsuna ' tenth' because he's the 10th neko Gokuderas ever met. To piss off G, he nicknamed him pink-headed bastard.

( owner:G, species: storm dog )

Lambo- Is a annoying cow. Enough said.

( owner:Lampo, species: lighting cow )

Yamamoto- Is a calm and playful black panther. Who always try's to brighten up everyone's mood.

( owner: Asari, species: rain panther )

Colonello- Is a protective and perverted ( XD) blonde sparrow.

( owner- La mirch, species: rain sparrow )

Ryohei- Is a EXTREME! Sliver tiger.

( owner- Knuckle, species: sun tiger )

I-pin- Is a creative and smart panda.

( owner- fon, species: storm panda)

Shoichi- Is a jumpy red monkey, whos species is unknown.

( owner- Byakuran )

* * *

**13: your an ass. **

**Axel: am not! T^T **

**Roxas: * sighs * you are sometimes...**

**...**

**Axel:nooo! Why roxy! * runs away comically crying * **

**Reno: I don't think he passed school..**

**Røxanne:* is in fetal postion, rocking to and Fro* **


	5. Poll results so far

I guess Reborn rules all!

Tsuna x Reborn- ( R27 rules the world!)

11 » 47% ( 11 XD)

Tsuna x Byakuran- ( 10027! Sweet!)

2 » 8% (2)

Tsuna x Yamamoto- ( 8027! Baseball anyone?)

2 » 8% (2)

Tsuna x Colonello- ( C27! Kora )

2 » 8% ( 2)

Tsuna x Spanner- ( 4827! XD)

1 » 4% (1)

Tsuna x Gokudera- ( 5927! He's the perfect right hand man!)

1 » 4% (1)

Tsuna x Hibari- ( 1827! There will be lots of biting!)

1 » 4% (1)

Tsuna x Murkuro- ( 6927! Kufufufu...)

1 » 4% ( 1)

Tsuna x Daemon-

1 » 4% ( 1)

Tsuna x Alaude-

1 » 4% ( 1)

You guys better hurry! Or Reborn claims all!

I will probably close the poll Oct. 18 so get your butts into gear!

* * *

**Reborn: * grins * thanks for voting...**

**Tsuna: * gulps as Reborn strokes his hair* **

**Røxanne: I-I... * begins to drool* **

**Byakuran: * frowns* **

**Yamamoto: * stops smiling * **

**Colonello: * bangs his head on the wall* **

**Spanner: * shrugs * **


	6. Chapter 6

** Title: Mafia Pet-Shop, First Generation**

**Rating: M, lime now, lemon later.**

**Parings: Lots, like Tsuna x Reborn...Tsunayoshi and Giotto! Yamamoto & Gokudera..your gonna love it! I hope...maybe some 2772!**

**Warnings: Crack, yaoi!, Randomness, occ-ish( I'm like the occ-queen)half-animal half-humans, Cursing, and more!**

**Summary:** **What would it be like if the first generation had pets? And they were half human! What would stay the same and what would change?**

**Other: Thanks for voting! **

* * *

**Røxanne:...**

**Axel: * pokes her with a stick* Dude, is she dead? **

**Roxas: I don't know...**

**Reno: idiot...**

**13: I think you should have never told her that the new Three Days Grace album is coming out Oct. 3...* sighs***

* * *

**Chapter 3: Gone **

~•~••~~•~•~••~•~•~•~•~••~•~•••~~~•~••~•~~~••~•~•~•~•~~~•~~•~•~••

"Ah!"

"Did you hear that?!" Giotto said, standing up quickly. "I think it was Tsuna!"

Reborn crushed his chairs arm, "What?!"

"N-no! I-it's to much I-I'm gonna-!"

Oh shit.

•~•••~•~•~•~••~•~•~•

The door to Reborn's room flew open. Mukuro stopped tickling Tsuna and grinned, seeing Reborn, Giotto, and Byakuran glare at him. Tsuna wheezed, face flushed red and gasping for air. He grabbed at his stomach trying to calm down.

"R-reborn-sama..!"

In the blink of an eye, Reborn had taken out his gun and pointed it at Mukuro's head, frowning." Bastard pineapple, I will-" he froze.

Tsuna had stopped clutching at his stomach. Honey brown eyes glimmered with unshed tears, and the neko's ears and tail drooped."Reborn-sama! I-I didn't-!" he sniffed, about to cry.

Giotto was the first one to comfort Tsuna.

"Shh..relax Tsuna...It's ok.." Grabbing the neko's arm, Giotto glared at Reborn and left the room with Tsuna. Tsunayoshi who had come over with his master, was snoring lightly on top of Giotto's head.

Giotto dragged Tsuna to the bathroom." Stay here, I'm gonna get a band-aid for your cut."

Tsuna nodded, staying silent as the other left the room.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•••~•~•~•

Reborn glared hard at Mukuro, who smiled cockily in response.

" Kufufufu... You really need to control your temper..." chuckled the kitsune.

" I agree with the furball~" Byakuran said, not smiley anymore," Tsu-chan thinks its his fault that your mad~"

Reborn cursed under his breath and put his gun away." I don't have time for this, what do you want, Mukuro? Byakuran?"

The kitsune just laughed and disappeared in a puff of smoke.' Coward' Reborn thought as he gnashed his teeth together in frustration." So?"

Byakuran's eyes hardened and mouth tightened," He's back, Reborn only you can stop hi-"

CRASH!

~•~•~••~~••~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~~~••

Tsuna felt someone hug him from behind and tried to let out a ' HIIE!' but a sweet sugary smell invaded his senses and before he passed out a white blur caught him before he hit the ground.

~•~•~•~~•~•••~•~•~•~•~~~•••~~•

" TSUNA!?"

* * *

**Axel: Well, that was short T^T **

**13: She's trying cut her some slack! **

**Reborn: I will kill- **

**Røxanne: * covers his mouth* shhh! Dont spoil the surprise! **


	7. Alert! Please read!

**Røxanne: H-hey guys... * fidgets * **

**13: You ok? **

**Røxanne: * sighs, and holds up a notebook * **

* * *

_Icefox-sempai is getting less and less time to help beta my stories and stuff... _

* * *

**13: R-really?! **

**Røxanne: * nods* **

**13: Well ask one of your faithful followers if they would like to help and be one of your beta'ers! **

**Axel: That idea suc-! **

**Roxas: * hits Axel with a brick* **

**Axel: Ouch! **

**Reno: * shrugs* Sounds good **

**Røxanne: Ok! Please if you heard my call for help PM me... I come up with ideas almost everyday! ^.^ **

**13: We would love to work with you! **

**Axel: Hell-! **

**_bam! _ **

**Axel: * sees stars* I-I mean Yeah... *passes out***

* * *

_Sorry that this is not an update_

* * *

Icefox94: *stares at passed out Axel and throws him a phoenix down*

13: dude your sempai rocks!  
Reno: I agree  
Roxas: * nods*

Icefox94: now that axel's all better *pats axels head* sorry everyone. i've just started my third year of college a few weeks ago, and being a full time student doesn't exactly leave much room for anything else. i do still have time every now and then to edit the stories roxanne has already asked me to edit, but i can't really do much more. not until this term is over, at the very least. *freakin research writing!* so, anyone available to edit her stories would be much appreciated. you'll probably get stories from fandoms i'm not familiar with or pairings i don't like, like black cat and the pairings aizen/hitsugaya from bleach and cross/allen from . got it memorized?


	8. Poll results 2!

**Røxanne: Heyyy, this the last poll result I'm showing so vote! Tell your freinds! Your local hobo! And so forth!I will close the poll 10/18/12 **

**13: Yes, also she might stop writing for a while until she gets a beta'er please PM us! But don't worry she's working on the next chapter! **

* * *

Tsuna x Reborn- ( R27 rules the world!)

14

Tsuna x Byakuran- ( 10027! Sweet!)

5

Tsuna x Murkuro- ( 6927! Kufufufu...)

4

Tsuna x Tsunayoshi- ( 2772! Hell yeah!)

4

Tsuna x Colonello- ( C27! Kora )

3

Tsuna x Gokudera- ( 5927! He's the perfect right hand man!)

2

Tsunax Yamamoto- ( 8027! Baseball anyone?)

2

Tsuna x Hibari- ( 1827! There will be lots of biting!)

2

Tsuna x Alaude-

2

Tsuna x Spanner- ( 4827! XD)

1

Tsuna x Daemon-

1

* * *

**Reborn: * smirks* they don't call me the number one hit man for nothing... **

**Byakuran: * frowns* Oya~ don't get too cocky**

**Mukuro: Kufufufu... **

**Tsunayoshi: I'll steal him right from under your nose.**

**Colonello: *grumbles* stupid Reborn... **

**Gokudera: I won't let you touch the tenth! You fedora wearing bastard! **

**Yamamoto: * smiles* **

**Hibari & Alaude: Hn. **

**Spanner: Eh? * shrugs* **

**Daemon: Nufufufu... **

**Tsuna: I-I'm gonna die... * gulps* **


	9. Chapter 4

**Title: Mafia Pet-Shop, First Generation**

**Rating: M, lime now, lemon later.**

**Parings: Lots, like Tsuna x Reborn...Tsunayoshi and Giotto! Yamamoto & Gokudera..your gonna love it! I hope...maybe some 2772!**

**Warnings: Crack, yaoi!, Randomness, occ-ish( I'm like the occ-queen)half-animal half-humans, Cursing, and more!**

**Summary:** **What would it be like if the first generation had pets? And they were half human! What would stay the same and what would change? **

**Other: Looking for a beta'er! Please PM me! Also did someone say updated?! **

* * *

**Røxanne: Y-you... * gets teary eyed* **

**Reno: Yeah... * grins sheepishly* **

**Røxanne: KYAA!**

**Axel: * covers his ears* God she can scream! **

**Roxas: * yells * I know! **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Reborn? **

"TSUNA?!" yelled Giotto as he saw a white blur pick up the knocked out neko and disappear with him out the broken window.

Giotto's yell reached Reborn and Byakuran's ears, and they quickly sprinted towards the bathroom.

" Giotto whats wron-" Byakuran began, but was interrupted by Reborn who smashed his fist into the wall.

" That bastard!" the Ex-baby hissed, glancing at the window, eyes darkening. " How dare he!"

" Who?" asked Primo, tilting his head in question.

"M-"

•~•~•~•~•~•~••~•~•~•~•~••~•~~•

" Ugh..." Tsuna groaned, clutching at his head when he felt dizzy. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times, " W-where am I...?" he slurred. When he could finally see clearly he looked at his lavish surroundings.

White. That was the only color he could see. From the walls to the carpet, almost everything was white, was he in Byakuran's base?

" So, you're awake Tsuna..." a smooth voice purred.

Looking franticly to his side, he saw-

" R-reborn?"

The man dressed in white shook his head, grinning.

" Not even close...I am.."

~•~•~~•••~•~••~•~~•~•~•••~~~~•~

Reborn's phone began to ring loudly, stopping the Hitman mid sentence. He flipped it open and put it on speaker.

" What is it?"

" Reborn?!" gasped Dino. " I thought you'd never pick up!"

" What is it!?" the man growled.

" Well...we have a problem. 'He' stole one of Verde's shock collars."

•~••~~•~••~~•~•~•~•••~•

" Rebirth, Reborn's brother and your new master." Rebirth broke out into a smile, holding up a remote control, pointing it at the collar around Tsuna's neck.

A low shock made the neko jolt. Brown eyes widened in fear.

" I-is that..?" Tsuna trailed off, glancing at the collar's grey remote.

" Of course it is." Rebirth flashed some teeth, daring Tsuna to defy him in his own home.

Tsuna's ears flattened, and his nose twitched. He bowed his head in submission, knowing that the collar could very well fry his brains.

" H-hai..."

" Good boy..." the man cooed.

~•~•~•~•••~~~•~~•~~•••~

~•~•~•~•••~~~•~~•~~•••~

" How?!" screeched the hitman, now fuming.

Dino gulped on the other end, " H-he just pretended to b-be you-u...and took I-it..."

" That low life..." Reborn gritted his teeth. " He was suppose to be dead..."

" R-really?" the blonde gasped in awe.

Giotto and Byakuran watched Reborn tense.

" Yes, I was the one who made sure of it."

* * *

**Røxanne: Your the best! * squeals* **

**13: What did Reno get you? **

**Røxanne: S-spanner-san to join our writing group! * screams again* KYAAAA!**

**Axel: Say what? **

**Spanner: * walks in with a lazy smile* hi **

**Axel: * shakes Spanner* Have you gone mad woman?! **

**Spanner: I'm perfectly sane, and not a woman. **

**Roxas: * rolls eyes* **


	10. Last result!

**Røxanne:* sad face* **

**13:...T^T **

**Rebirth: What's wrong with them? **

**Spanner: Wi-fi trouble... **

* * *

Tsuna x Reborn- ( R27 rules the world!)

16

Tsuna x Byakuran- ( 10027! Sweet!)

6

Tsuna x Murkuro- ( 6927! Kufufufu...)

4

Tsuna x Tsunayoshi- ( 2772! Hell yeah!)

4

Tsuna x Hibari- ( 1827! There will be lots of biting!)

3

Tsuna x Colonello- ( C27! Kora )

3

Tsuna x Gokudera- ( 5927! He's the perfect right hand man!)

2

Tsuna x Yamamoto- ( 8027! Baseball anyone?)

2

Tsuna x Alaude-

2

Tsuna x Spanner- ( 4827! XD)

1

Tsuna x Daemon-

1

* * *

**Reborn: He's all mine...* licks his lips* **

**Rebirth: Tough luck brother **

**Byakuran: Tsu-kun I'm coming!~ **

**Mukuro:* twitches* Oi...**

**Tsunayoshi:* growls* **

**Hibari: Herbivores...**

**Colonello: Kora...* kicks up dirt* **

**Gokudera: Tenth! Run I'll protect you! * pulls out dynamite* **

**Yamamoto: * laughs nervously* **

**Alaude:...**

**Spanner: Good luck, Vongola **

**Daemon:* frowns* **

**Tsuna: *gets teary eyed* I'm gonna dieeeee! **

* * *

**Remember, I'm closing this poll Oct.18~ **

_I have no wi-fi at my house! I found that a connection called quest(random numbers) it lets me have Internet acess but its very weak, so this is the last poll result I'm doning, then chapters to come! I'm working on chap four so read on! And thank you all for your support and views! ^.^ _


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Mafia Pet-Shop, First Generation**

**Rating: M, lime now, lemon later.**

**Parings: Lots, like Tsuna x Reborn...Tsunayoshi and Giotto! Yamamoto & Gokudera..your gonna love it! I hope...maybe some 2772!**

**Warnings: Crack, yaoi!, Randomness, occ-ish( I'm like the occ-queen)half-animal half-humans, Cursing, and more!**

**Summary:** **What would it be like if the first generation had pets? And they were half human! What would stay the same and what would change?**

**Other: Looking for a beta'er! (still) Please PM me! That is all. **

* * *

**Røxanne: * sighs* still no PM's...**

**13: Cheer up!**

**Rebirth: Yeah, you should**

**Spanner: Relax... * hands her a lolipop ***

**Reno: * shrugs* at least you made a new chapter, right?**

**Røxanne: your right! Hit it Tsuna! * eats the candy happily* :3**

**Tsuna: ( Disclaimer) She checked her birth certificate recently, and knows she will never own KHR. **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Savior? **

Tsuna hissed silently as Rebirth's hand inched towards his ears and caressed his fur, like Reborn would whenever they were both on the couch. Rebirth, of course, saw this and smiled gently, revealing sharp teeth.

" Relax..." the man cooed, grabbing a fist full of hair and an ear, making the neko cry out in pain. Tears gathered at the corner of Tsuna's eyes, but they were quickly lapped up.

"Hiiiee!" Tsuna but his lip as a cool tongue glided over his sweaty skin, and stopped right at his chin. The neko all of a sudden felt weak in the knees, and collapsed into Rebirth's arms, eyes glazed over.

Rebirth grinned cheekily, and nuzzled himself into Tsuna's hair.

" Good boy..." he purred, stroking Tsuna's ears until he passed out from the overwhelmingly strong, sweet smell Rebirth was covered in. "and sweet dreams..."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-\-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

" Why?!" sputtered Dino, completely surprised.

" Because...my brother is ..." Reborn's fists tightened, " half bat..."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

" Now..." Rebirth laid Tsuna on his bed, wrapping chains around the neko's wrists and legs, " We wait..."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"WHAT?!" gasped the whip welder. Completely blow away.

" Rebirth-kun is dangerous, didn't you know?~" Byakuran spoke up.

" Yeah, he killed thousands..." muttered Giotto, petting his lion cub, Tsunayoshi who was still sleeping soundly.

Reborn bit his lip," We need to save Tsuna, before it's to late." and he snapped the phone shut quickly before Dino could protest.

" Lets go, I know where he is." the others nodded to Reborn and followed him out into the night.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

His face scrunched up, contorted in fear. Small whimpers slipped out of his lips while he tossed and turned. The chains he was bound in limited his mobility and rattled with every little movement.

"N-no..."

Rebirth glanced at Tsuna and smirked all knowingly, white eyes hard and jaded. Barely showing his excitement, he murmmered sweet nothings into the troubled nekos ear, stroking Tsuna's back in comforting circles. It almost hurt him to see his brothers pet fighting a very horrid nightmare with such a pained face.

" Shhh... it's almost over..." Rebirth felt Tsuna shiver, shrinking his body away from the cold, foreign touch. The man tsk'ed.

" That's no way to behave...I guess when you wake up I'll show you your place..."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Reborn suddenly felt a chill crawl up his spine, he stopped dead in his tracks.

" Reborn, whats wrong?" asked Giotto worriedly.

The hitman kept a straight face.

" Rebirth...he's messing with Tsuna's head...and showing him horrible things..."

* * *

**Røxanne: * eyes sparkle* I love you all thanks for reviews! Next chapter will be action packed! I promise!~ **

**Reborn: Che...* drinks his coffee* **

**Rebirth: tch...*sips his hot chocolate* **

**Roxas: they look so much alike... * tilts his head slighty to the right* **

**Axel: your right... * tilts his head to the left* **


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: Mafia Pet-Shop, First Generation**

**Rating: M, lime now, lemon later.**

**Parings: Lots, like Tsuna x Reborn...Tsunayoshi and Giotto! Yamamoto & Gokudera..your gonna love it! I hope...maybe some 2772!**

**Warnings: Crack, yaoi!, Randomness, occ-ish( I'm like the occ-queen)half-animal half-humans, Cursing, and more!**

**Summary:** **What would it be like if the first generation had pets? And they were half human! What would stay the same and what would change? **

**Other: Thanks for the support and reviews! Your all awesome~ XD **

* * *

**Røxanne: Yay! Thanksgiving break!**

**13: Don't you mean 'Yay I updated?'**

**Røxanne:* blinks a few times* Yeah, and that too...**

**Rebirth: She owns nothing, but me, 13, and her soul I think...**

**Røxanne: Hey! I _let_ him borrow it for a few days! **

**Reno:* rolls eyes* **

* * *

**Chapter 6: Awake **

Dark, rusty, golden eyes opened slowly. The lion cub's ears twitched, and upon awaking from his sleep he hissed out in pain. Blurry flashes of red and black flickered behind Tsunayoshi's eyelids. On reflex, he tightened his paws and clawed Giotto's skin.

" Shit!" yelled the blonde, instinctively ripping the cub off his head. He glared at the cat, frowning. " What the hell was that for?!"**(3) **He stopped when Tsunayoshi wriggled in his grip, writhing in pain. A soft warm glow enveloped the cub entirely.

" The hell-" Reborn began to say, shielding his eyes from the blinding light. Byakuran was unaffected by the light but as always, with a smile. And going about his business as if nothing was wrong was just as creepy, or unnerving as it always was. **(1)**

As the light faded, a figure stood in place of the cub that was their before. He looked just like Tsuna but with molten gold eyes and lion features, a toothy grin adorned his face, but it was strained like he was still tingling with pain.

" Yo." he said.

" Tsunayoshi-i?" Giotto took a slow step closer to the said person, arm outstretched tentatively.

" Hey," All the playfulness had drained from his voice in a matter of breaths, " Where's my adorable brother at?" he growled, bristling when he didn't see his little brother anywhere.

Reborn almost lunged at Tsunayoshi. How dare that fur-ball sleep through all this then act concerned! That made his blood boil. Keeping his voice steady, he explained what happen while the lion was asleep in one cold, steely sentence.

" My insane brother kidnapped him, where the fuck were you?" **(2)**

* * *

" Ah!" Sitting upright, Tsuna panted harshly. Sweat soaked his clothes and dampened his fur a shade darker.

" I see you're awake, Tsuna..." Rebirth purred from across the room in a chair, his legs crossed over each other. Tsuna's eyes widened as he inspected the other closer, small white wings poked from the mans back and a spiked tail flicked behind him.

" Y-you're ..." Panic welled up in his chest, making it hard to breath properly.

Rebirth raised an eyebrow in amusement. A wile smirk made its way on his thin lips and his fangs barely peaked out from under his lip, gleaming. " So, you finally figured it out..." he trailed off menacingly, getting up from his chair and sauntered towards the neko who tried to roll off the bed, but was held in place by the thick chains.

Tsuna flattened himself against the wall, whimpering softly." N-no don't..." he pleaded, warm chocolate eyes filling up with tears.

" Say goodbye to your soul..."

* * *

" What?!" Tsunayoshi roared in outrage, hissing and growling with fangs and claws bared. The lion cub snarled, balling Reborn's black suit in his fist, Tsunayoshi slammed the man hard into a abandoned house wall behind them. Reborn winced in pain, but made no move to fight back.

" What do you think your doing? There's no time to be fighting! We need to save Tsuna!" Giotto barked.

" I agree." said Byakuran, who popped some gum in his mouth.

Jerking back like he was just burnt, Tsunayoshi let Reborn go." Fine." he grumbled, walking back to his owners side.

Reborn looked unaffected, but was actually really pissed. Dusting his clean and crisp suit off, the Hitman scanned the wooden area. Tall thick oaks twisted together making it hard to see the bright twinkling stars in the sky.

" He's close. I can sense him nearby."

After awhile, Reborn lead everyone to the old Arcobaleno base, deep within the Namimori forest. It looked like an ordinary house. But it was covered with illusions which were now wearing off, just like the house's colorful paint.

A scream broke out into the night, causing crows to scatter about from their perches on the tree branches. Everyone recognized the piercing shriek to be Tsuna's.

"TSUNA!" Reborn tore the front door open and ran inside, followed closely by Tsunayoshi, Giotto, and Byakuran. The site that greeted them was heartbreaking.

Tsuna lay propped up on the wall by the chains, small cuts covered his arms and his eyes were blank. All the color had drained from his face, leaving him more lifeless looking. Running to Tsuna and ripping off the chains to the neko's arms and legs, Reborn dropped to his knees and hugged Tsuna to himself." Tsuna, you're ok now, I'm here. Speak to me!"

Tsuna blinked a few times, eyes filling up with tears. Weakly, the neko hugged the Hitman back, whimpering.

" R-reborn..."

Shifty slightly, Tsuna glanced at the weapon in his pocket and grinned, driving the knife into the other who gasped. " T-tsuna.." Reborn's dark eyes widened and blood dribbled down his chin. Sorrow filled his heart as it slowed to a stop, while Tsuna looked blankly ahead.

* * *

" Reborn-sama! Wake up!" Tsuna frantically tried to calm down the mans thrashing, grabbing at the failing arms. " It's just a dream! Wake up!"

" Huh...?" Reborn opened his glazed eyes, his cheeks flush with fever. Tsuna smiled at him, and put a new wet wash cloth on his forehead.

" When Giotto took me into the bathroom, Daemon and Byakuran said you collapsed with a high fever. I knew you were acting weird that morning." the neko explained calmly, bags were under his eyes and he looked sleep deprived.

" Oh... Thanks Tsuna." Reborn reached out to pet Tsuna, but the door to his room swung open.

" Don't touch him!"

* * *

**Røxanne: Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Now, please enjoy these bloopers. Warning I'm not that great at humor, I tried though. **

**[ Bloopers ] **

**(1)- **

Byakuran was unaffected by the light but as always, with a smile. And going about his business as if nothing was wrong was just as creepy, or unnerving as it always was. But damn, where the hell did he get those pretty pink princess sunglasses at? I need to get me some...

**(2)-**

But keeping his voice steady he explained what happen while the lion was asleep in one cold, steely sentence.

" My insane brother kidnapped him, where the fuck were you? Wonderland?"

**(3)- **

" Shit!" yelled the blonde, instinctively ripping the cub off his head. He glared at the cat, frowning. " What the hell was that for?!"

" That's for staring at my brothers ass the other day."

" It's a early 'fuck you' present from Xanxus, happy birthday."

" You ate the last Klondike bar, fatass."


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: Mafia Pet-Shop, First Generation**

**Rating: M, lime now, lemon later.**

**Parings: Lots, like Tsuna x Reborn...Tsunayoshi and Giotto! Yamamoto & Gokudera..your gonna love it! I hope...maybe some 2772!**

**Warnings: Crack, yaoi!, Randomness, occ-ish( I'm like the occ-queen)half-animal half-humans, Cursing, and more!**

**Summary:** **What would it be like if the first generation had pets? And they were half human! What would stay the same and what would change?**

**Other: Miss me? XD This chapter is unbeta'ed. Sorry. **

* * *

**Røxanne: SCHOOL IS EVILLLLL! **

**13:You learn stuff, what's evil about that? **

**Røxanne: But we have to a project and Skype! And -and Speeches! **

**Rebirth: Wow, that is pretty evil. **

* * *

**Chapter 7: Not as planned **

" Get away from the tenth you horny bastard!" Gokudera screeched from the doorway, mouth set in a sour scowl. His grey ears and tail began quivering in excitement as Tsuna's face brightened once he entered the room, while a smile broke out on his face.

" Gokudera!" Tsuna greeted, abandoning Reborn's embrace without much thought. Which made the said man frown in jealousy and confusion.

" Tch, the mutts back."

Gokudera growled defensively and turned towards Tsuna who had walked to his side, grabbing Tsuna's arms and shaking him as he spoke." Tenth why do you still put up with the bastards molesting!"

Tsuna tilted his head cutely once the shaking had stopped," Eh? Reborn-sama doesn't molest me at all!" ( cough* that hack* much)

" He shouldn't anyway, that's my job anyway Vongola, Kufufufu...~" Mukuro purred, perched on the rooms open window sill.

"HIIE!" remembering last time with the kitsune, Tsuna hid behind Gokudera, shaking slightly and whimpering in fright.

"YOU BASTARD! WHAT DID YOU DO TO-!"

Whack!

" WHAT THE HELL PINKY!" Gokudera barked, feeling for the bump that was already bruising on the side of his head.

" MY NAMES G YOU UNGRATEFUL MUTT, GET YOUR FACTS STRAIGHT! AND MY HAIRS NOT PINK, ITS RED!" G yelled, waving around a rolled up newspaper, clearly not in the mood to take Gokudera's shit today.

" G, please don't hit your mutt, he's running out of brain cells!" Lampo chirped, squeezing into the room through the cramped doorway and stepping off to the side.

' It seems everyone is back from their year long mission...' Tsuna mused, cracking a open smile at Gokudera, Lampo, and G's shouting match. It was just like old times... -Wait, then that means...

Tsuna gulped, paling immediately. The thought was just too much to think about.

A cold menacing aura appeared behind Tsuna." Herbivore ...what is the meaning of this crowd?" Hibari whispered behind gritted teeth.

The words stuck in his throat and it took some effort to unglue his tongue."Idontknowhibari-san, pleasedontbitemetodeathimsti lltooyoungtodienow!"

The wolf noticeably shivered in pleasure at the neko's show of submissiveness, recomposing himself he sneered momentarily before leaving without trouble.

Everyone in the room quieted down for unknown reasons, even G stopped pulling at Gokudera's ears as a overly cheerful voice broke the silence.

"Aww... a family reunion, how sweet~"

Byakuran.

Said devil sauntered into the room like he owned the place, and smiled widely revealing stark white teeth. His eyes were playing tricks in the light and seemed to glow with happiness. Sheer happiness, nothing fake. It was unreal, what had gotten into him?

"If you wouldn't mind, me and the Vongola have some important business to talk about..." He chuckled heartily at their amusing responses.

Yamamoto nodded and grabbed onto his owners sleeve,"Let's go Asari-san, I forget we had practice today..." his sleek black ears were high on alert as if waiting for people to burst through the walls, doors or windows.

Gokudera sadly, was a whole another different story.

"You shit-eating bastard, you've wasted enough of Tenths time!" he spat hatefully, mercury dark eyes narrowed with pure unmasked hate. His fur stood out on end, making him appear five times bigger.

Byakuran frowned and opened his mouth to say something. Hopefully something to appease the dog's anger, and not add fan to the flames.

"Goukdera!" Tsuna snapped at his friend,"Show some respect!" his body movements betrayed no fear or other emotion besides disappointment. The next words were hurtful but needed.

"I'm very disappointed in you."

Gokudera seemed to wither internally and droop at this, his ears flattened down to his skull in defeat. His voice was soft and unusually scratchy."Tenth...please forgive me.."

There was no bowing, no shouting, no begging. He was truly sorry. Practically he was screaming for forgiveness even with out words or body language.

"I understand Gokudera, just...please leave us..."

Before they could blink the door slammed shut, and everyone besides Reborn and Tsuna had left.

Thus was the strange arrangement between mafia boss and right-hand man!

Tsuna blinked a few times and softened, his mafia-boss blood simmering back down from its boiling point. Reborn was even surprised at the cat, but decided not to show it in front of the enemy turned friend.

Byakuran clapped,"Now that's out of the way, I was wanting a favor from you... Both."

Reborn instantly went to Tsuna's side and put an arm around his pet's waist, and growled."Tell us first, Gokudera was right, your only wasting our time now."

The mafia boss smirked,"Oh, trust me this is worth your while, all I want is for you to help me find another pet..."

Tsuna felt his stomach drop,"W-what happened to Shōichi?"

"Ah, nothing," the mans face fell,"He's quiet lonely when I'm gone..." regret flashed across his eyes for a brief moment.

Reborn nodded,"Understood."

"Then it's settled."

**~Ilikepie~pielikeI~**

Tsuna groaned and threw up his hands,"That was horrible!" he whined,"She threw us out!"

Reborn glared at Byakuran who simpered, looking pleased with himself." I'm not the one who molested that poor cat!"

"It was a precaution!" the white haired male defended childishly.

"Tch." the Hitman scoffed.

"Ack!" Tsuna jumped in surprise.

"What's w-" a drop of water hit the man on his forehead stopping him, mid-sentence. Of course water was the problem, he was with a neko for pete-sakes!

The rain soon began to pour. The sky was already swirling into a soupy grey watercolor.

"We need to hurry!" exclaimed the nearly soaking wet cat, his hair was plastered to his forehead and covered his honey wheat brown eyes."Ah!" he tripped, not fully hitting the ground.

Byakuran laughed, then stopped."Vongola look what you tripped over..." he pointed to the shivering bundle of blonde fur and green rags.

It was a neko.

And it was bleeding.

This was not as planned.

* * *

_It's already noticeable who the cat is right? Lol you guys who guess this right must know who I like~ _


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: Mafia Pet-Shop, First Generation**

**Rating: M, lime now, lemon later.**

**Parings: Lots, like Tsuna x Reborn...Tsunayoshi and Giotto! Yamamoto & Gokudera..your gonna love it! I hope...maybe some 2772!**

**Warnings: Crack, yaoi!, Randomness, occ-ish( I'm like the occ-queen)half-animal half-humans, Cursing, and more!**

**Summary:** **What would it be like if the first generation had pets? And they were half human! What would stay the same and what would change?**

**Other: Miss me? XD enjoyyy! Beta'ed by Icefox-sempai!~ **

* * *

**Spanner: Can someone get her off of me? *points to his arm that's being held hostage by another arm* **

**13: Nope!~ **

**Røxanne: I'm _never_ letting go! * tries to touch his ears but her hands get lightly smacked away* **

**Spanner: *sigh* I'm doomed. **

* * *

_**Chapter 8:Venicare?! **_

[At the mansion]

Tsuna, Byakuran, and Reborn were soaked and panting hard from running about 3 blocks from the store. The mysterious neko was wrapped in Byakuran's cream colored jacket, shivering so hard you could almost hear it's bones rattle.

At Tsuna's arrival everyone piled in, haven gotten a call from Reborn minutes before about their predicament. Verde was even there with his medical supply kit, frowning.

"Alright where is that injured neko...?" his lime green eyes flashed with surprise and he softly uttered a name.

"_Spanner_." he called, but it sounded more like a command. The cat shifted in Byakuran's arms and lifted his head up.

Green eyes lazily flickered to Verde, but they were tired and exhausted. Lifeless,as if he had no will left.

The cat itself was pretty and well groomed, but it had spots of dirt clumping it's fur back. It looked like it was throw out on the street like trash. One of his ears was all metal the other ear's tip was metal also.

Registering the scientist's words Spanner growled like he was being threatened, and bared razor sharp teeth, one of which was metal. It was as if the cat was a cyborg of some kind.

"What's wrong? Don't you remember your master..?" Spanner hissed as Verde took a step forward and held out his hand for him to sniff, his sleek ears flattened against his skull. The scientist frowned, clearly offended and he pulled his hand back.

"Dammit..."

Reborn walked up next to him. "What's wrong? Isn't that your long lost cat? Why is he snapping at you?"

Verde bit his lip. "By the looks of his metal parts which he's never had before, He must have been captured by Venicare. So, now he doesn't recognize me anymore after all the experimenting he's been through. He also seems different somehow it's scary..." he looked extremely guilty.

Byakuran stared intently at the cat in his arms, Spanner seemed fine close to him. "Hey, Spanner? You alright?" he asked softly.

The cat hissed lowly in his throat and jumped down from where he was held. He immediately faltered in pain and a powerful glow emanated from him.

"What's he doing?!" yelled Tsuna.

"I think he's switching forms!" replied Verde, covering his eyes from the light.

Once it receded, in the place of the cat stood a lean handsome man. All his metal parts were still there, and some additions. Half his tail was plated with steel, and a few of his fingers were metal, but covered by green gloves. No limbs seemed robotic. His blonde hair also seemed out of place with a swirl to one of its sides.

A tattoo of a compass was printed on the right side of his neck, an S marked itself in the middle. A black spiked collar was there also. Blood soaked the green jumpsuit he wore around his right side. His tail swished from side to side, but he didn't speak. His eyes looked at everyone, especially Verde, intensely.

The scientist gasped, "What happened to you?!"

Spanner licked his lips calmly and growled lowly, taking some kind of unspoken offense. He still refused to talk. He just stood there, until someone burst through the door behind him moments later.

"Byakuran-sama! I'm here and-!" Shōichi stepped over his red monkey tail and tripped as he entered the house.

Spanner caught him.

They locked eyes and Shōichi became a blushing and stuttering mess. Spanner's stare never wavered once.

"O-oh I'm sorry! Thank you... I'm Shōichi Irie, and you are?" he stepped out of the nekos arms shyly, and bowed frantically in apology.

"Kohaku, Kohaku Spanner." the voice was mellow and smooth, some would even say liquid gold.

Everyone was confused. Why was he talking now?

Red flared the monkeys cheeks even more, then he noticed that Spanner was bleeding."What happened?" he pointed to the wound.

"Scalpel." was the nekos one worded reply.

"Y-you mean...?" Shōichi trailed off, uncertain.

"Yes." he looked to his side, the blood was spreading fast. He felt the injury and his hand came up bloodied. He looked to Verde.

"Can I have some bandages...?" Verde's eyes narrowed in worry but he handed them over anyway.

"Thanks."

Spanner then preceded to take off his jumpsuit.

"A-ah!" Tsuna shielded his eyes,"What are y-you doing?!"

Spanner seemed silently amused. "Don't worry, I'm not completely undressing." he went back to work. Pulling one of his arms out of his jumpsuits sleeve, the blonde yanked the cloth down exposing a quarter of his body.

Small scars littered his frame until they stopped at his stomach. To the right was the wound. A tiny cut was made like someone was planing to take out or insert something into the neko.

Spanner took his eyes off his wound and looked to Verde. "After you left, they caught me. For years I had to fight other pets, and test weapons for the Venicare leaders. Yesterday they thought I was wavering in 'faith' and they chose to put an obedience device underneath my skin."

Verde flinched at how straight forward his neko was. Spanner seemed much more cold and calculating. How could he act so... Adaptable? This wasn't normal.

Finishing up with the bandages, Spanner got up from the floor. Verde grabbed his arm."What are you doing?"

"Leaving." Jaded green eyes starred him down and the cat yanked his arm away.

"You can't bare the whole thing on your shoulders. You never use to be this independent! Soon the weight on your shoulders will make you do something you'll later regret!" Verde was surprised at Spanner's response. It was mocking and spiteful.

"I've had weight on my shoulders since birth. You've only had me for awhile. What makes you think that I'll come back now?"

Byakuran stepped in before the scientist could react."You should just give him a chance."

Spanners eyes widened. Then a smile made its way onto his lips.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't." he teased.

Byakuran chuckled. "Is that a challenge kitty-cat?"

"You bet."

Spanners ears flattened and he lunged at Byakuran with a hiss and feral eyes.

* * *

_Big surprise, lol. Spanner is fucking AMAZING, well, to me anyway XD your thoughts? ( hopefully good cause the plots thickening!~) _


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: Mafia Pet-Shop, First Generation**

**Rating: M, lime now, lemon later.**

**Parings: Lots, like Tsuna x Reborn...Tsunayoshi and Giotto! Yamamoto & Gokudera..your gonna love it! I hope...maybe some 2772!**

**Warnings: Crack, yaoi!, Randomness, occ-ish( I'm like the occ-queen)half-animal half-humans, Cursing, and more!**

**Summary: What would it be like if the first generation had pets? And they were half human! What would stay the same and what would change?**

**Other: Miss me? XD enjoyyy! This chapter is unbeta'ed and when revision are made the chapters will get longer, ok? :3**

* * *

_Chapter 9: Loveless? _

"Byakuran-sama!" Shōichi jerked in surprise as Spanner launched himself at his owner, and his body quickly moved on its own before he could stop it.

He instantly stood in front of his owner, arms outstretched and eyes tightly shut. He waited for a tense moment... And nothing came... He opened one blue eye slowly.

Spanner was poised over him, his fangs hovering over a major vein on Shōichi's neck. Seeing this, the monkey flinched, but the neko still didn't bite down.

"I knew it..." Spanner began to purr. He withdrew, taking a few steps back, licking his lips. His tail was movingly happily and he seemed satisfied.

"You'd do anything for your owner right? I wish I could do the same..." his stiff cheerfulness seemed to wilt.

"Why can't you?" butted in Reborn.

"I really don't have that type of emotion towards him, I only share his passion for creating stuff..." Spanner had his guard up.

Reborn scoffed. The blonde was hiding something from him. He would find out soon enough anyway. He wasn't the worlds greatest Hitman for nothing.

"I'm looking for an owner who could easily beat me in a fight or show me my place, or I could admire. My loyalty doesn't come cheap." he glared at Verde who looked shocked.

"What have I done wrong?" he looked pained.

"Nothing."

Spanner gave a slight bow to everyone(mostly to Tsuna for some reason) and left without another word. Verde left the room after the neko disappeared, with a hurt expression.

Shōichi's red tail and ears drooped and he asked in a shaky voice,"Shouldn't we go after h-him...?"

Tsuna opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut off,"Yes, in do time. I do believe I've found a new pet!" Byakuran grinned in delight and began dragging Shōichi out of the house with him.

"Thanks for everything Vongola! Come along Shōichi we have work to do!" the monkey protested but was dragged away anyway.

Tsuna bordered confusion,"Reborn should we do something? Verde-san seems hurt by this, I wonder what Venicare did to Spanner-san to make him act like this..."

Reborn said nothing for a moment."I'm not sure that we should, Spanner seems dangerous. Even more than he should be, he's hiding something from us also..."

Mukuro laughed,"I wouldn't mind fighting him though, he seems flexible enough~"

Tsuna frowned and smacked the fox on his arm lightly, face slightly flushed.

"_Pervert!_"

**XxX**

" -You'll never... get away... with this..." the blonde panted out slowly, right hand gripping the inked side of his neck tightly. Blood already stained the soothing green fabric of his clothes a dark crimson hue. He was currently down on his knees in the grass, pain evident in his eyes.

The person leaning on a tree a few feet away from him, grinned viciously, no light reaching his eyes."Are you sure about that, pet?" the male took a few steps towards him and bent down to the other's level.

He reached a hand out and stroked the blondes cheek, the latter of which flinched but couldn't move away from the human's cold touch. He spoke again, this time dark humor creeping into his voice.

"You have no room to disobey me, Spanner. All need you to do is what I say. Once this is over, I'll give you what you so desperately want... Understand?"

Spanner glared at him through almost glassy, tired eyes."... I understand... Master." he gritted out through clenched teeth.

The man smiled again, a hood covering his half of his face."Perfect. I'm glad you know your place."

The neko hissed out in boiled over anger.

"I _hate_ you."

The other didn't reply right away, and he stood up looking into the blackening sky. It was going to storm soon.

"I know."

* * *

_Can you guess who it is?! *jumps up and down happliy* if you guess it right (Please PM me your guess) you'll get either a free one-shot or a little info on what's gonna happen next~ :3 _


	16. CONTEST!

**AN: Heyy~ guys, I've decided to hold a contest. The rules are simple: **

**It can be any paring, **

**Lemon, lime, or fluff, **

**And either the Seme or Uke MUST be an animal hybrid of some sort. **

**Prize:**

** A sneak peak of the plot in the next few chapters or a paring you REALLY want to see in this story. **

**More detailed info is located on my profile so go check it out!~ I'll update when I can! Thank you guys for everything! :3 sorry this is not an update, please bare with me. =.=" *sighs* **

**-Oh! and I forgot to tell you, my 40th reviewer wil actually get to know who the mysterious person is cause you guys can't guess it~ :3 and I guess I can put a look into the next chapter... **

**XxX **

"Your sticky there too?"

"Shut up you Baseball idiot! It's that damn foxes fault I'm like this, will you help me fix it or not! I don't want stay like this when the tenth gets back from his mission with Reborn-san, I'll look unfit to be his right handman!"

"Aha, sure Gokudera-kun, hold still!"

**XxX **

**Lol next chapter will be a filler with some Gokudera x Yamamoto 'cause I feel like it and it needs more love up in here! XD I wonder... ~ **


End file.
